Data gathering will continue in our African cross-cultural study of the role of ecocultural factors in the development of individual, group and sex differences in psychological differentiation, as part of our effort to determine the origins of these differences. In the social-interaction area, the methods developed for coding teacher behavior will be applied systematically to the transcripts of classroom sessions from our study of the role of cognitive styles in teacher-student interaction; and additional coding procedures will be developed. In the cognitive area, study of the short-term memory trace in sleep will be continued, with particular focus on the nature of the information stored. The relationship between the very marked individual differences we have observed in the decay curves of the short-term trace and individual differences in cognitive style will be examined. Still in the cognitive area, procedures for training in cognitive restructuring will be developed and applied. Such training procedures are likely to be of practical value; they also provide an opportunity to check our theoretical model which postulated that restructuring ability underlies performance in an array of cognitive dimensions linked to field independence. Further work will be done on the development of tasks of the mobility-fixity dimension, and the battery to be devised will be used to determine individual self-consistency in extent of mobility or fixity. Work on laterality, conducted in an effort to relate psychological and neurophysiological differentiation, will make use of a recently-developed contact-lens technique, which restricts visual input to a single hemifield, and of bilateral EEG recordings during performance of verbal and nonverbal tasks. Work on the bibliography of field-dependence-independence and psychological differentiation will be continued; and additional review papers, based on the bibliography, will be prepared.